opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Oni pirates
Introduction The Oni pirates are a small group of pirates that are currently in the Grand Line. Members Captain:York Vice-captain&Musician:Sasagawa Kenshin Sniper:Kogmaw Cook:Gradion Archeologist:Caitlyn Navigatort:Lilly Shipwright:Helga Doctor:Maxwell Jax:Fighter Lucarius:Apprentice Tyson Flash:Apprentice Personalities York York is a man that enjoys life.He usually tries to have fun in every situation. He loves his crew more than anything. Even in battles,York usually doesnt take his opponent serious,until his opponent hurts any of his nakamas.When his nakamas are hurt he usually becomes dead serious and begins to fight all out. His favorite things in the world are the adventures.He enjoys fighting as well,but only amical fights. Sasagawa Kenshin Sasagawa Kenshin,also known as Marimo,is the most emotional person from the entire crew. He is usually lazy and relaxed,but whenever an enemy appears he is the first one to jump to fight.The fights are his favorite thing to do even though he likes very much to practice Rap music. Marimo is usually having fun in battles,until his nakamas are hurt.He usually becomes serious after and especially when Lilly is hurt.If someone hurts Lilly he usually becomes angry and says to that person Prepare to die.. Kogmaw Kogmaw enjoys life as much as York,this making him somehow similar to York as personality. He is usually serious from the beginning of the fight and usually tries to calm down the others when they get angry cause one of their nakamas got hurt. He hits his brother,Jax,whenever he sees him eating since he thinks that his passion for food is a bad thing. Gradion Gradion is usually calm and always thinks before doing something. He is the smartest person in the crew and a mysterious person.He was never seen fighting with for real and he wasnt ever seen to have a weapon or an ability,he usually takes the weapon of his opponent or something around him and easly defeats his opponent. Caitlyn Caitlyn is determined girl that loves the crew more than anything.She is married to York. Caitlyn is very smart and she can read poneglyphs Caitlyn is a calm in battles,usually thinking her moves a lot. Lilly Lilly is a shy girl that secretly loves Marimo.She usually blushes everytime he talks to her,so she usually tries to avoid him. She tries everytime she can to prove Marimo and the others that she is strong,usually ending with a reckless act. Helga Helga is very protective with the other girls from the crew,since she is the strongest girl in the crew. When someone flirts with Caitlyn or Lilly,she usually give them her punishment. Helga admires Gradion and some times she seems like she even loves him. Maxwell Maxwell is an arrogant guy and is usually disliked by the girls of the crew. He usually starts conflicts with Helga and everytime he gets beaten by her. He is a great fighter,one of the best from the crew,and he always wants to show that by taking the strongest opponents even though York may not approve it. Jax Jax is a man that loves food more than anything.He admires Gradion for his food and always bothers him to do more. Jax usually has an idiotic attitude,but when his brother,Kogmaw,gets hurt he usually becomes dead serious and tries to take his brother's place in that battle. Even though he doesnt seem a good fighter,he has the biggest potential,along Marimo,from the entire crew. Lucarius Lucarius is a calm person that enjoys to fight with his eternal rival,Tyson.They started to be rivals since the first moment they saw each other,they both joined the crew in the same time. He is usually competitive,always searching for strongest opponents than Tyson's. He is seen to lose his calm and to become angry when a girl is injured. Tyson Flash Tyson is always acting cool and is the eternal rival of Lucarius.They started to be rivals since the first moment they saw each other,they both joined the crew in the same time. Because he is a beatiful person,he usually flirts with the girls from the crew,this making him the first enemy of Helga. He is also a smart person.